El Gran Reto
by Centoloman
Summary: Historia disparatada basada en Bleach pero con personajes totalmente inventados que presenté para el primer reto que no llegó a consumarse de la FFF. ¿Qué hará el pobre Alessandro cuando se tenga que enfrentar al reto de su vida?


– ¿Qué haces?

Aquella vocecilla le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Tratando de sobreponerse al sueño, Alessandro Dellaqua se preguntaba sobre la necesidad de aquel estudio ahora que ya era todo un shinigami. Pero si el Capitán decía que era necesario, él tenía muy claro de que no se iba a oponer… por ahora.

– Escribir – respondió, regresando a este lado del mundo.

– ¿Escribir?

– Sí… Un amigo me ha retado a un duelo – explicó. – Se trata de…

– ¿Un duelo? – preguntó su interlocutor sorprendido. – ¿Entonces no sería mejor que practicases con la espada¿O es que estás escribiendo tu testamento?

– Se trata de un duelo literario – apuntó. – ¡Ya sé!

– ¿Ya sabes?

– Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – sonrió Alessandro abiertamente.

**El gran reto**

– ¿Hablando con un lápiz? – irrumpió una nueva voz.

Si esta historia tuviera una banda sonora, quizás se escucharía uno de esos rugidos feroces de aquellos antiguos tocadiscos de vinilo cuando su aguja resbalaba sobre las pistas al detenerse de golpe o recibir un golpe. Sin embargo, por falta de presupuesto, nos tendremos que conformar con una historia muda… Triste¿verdad?

– Espera, me corrijo – añadió la recién llegada ante el silencio de su amigo. – Estás hablando con un lápiz… ¡otra vez!

– ¡Vivienne! – se sobresaltó el otro.

– No exageres, llevo aquí un buen rato. Debes estar perdiendo facultades.

– ¿Yo? – sonrió Alessandro, soberbio. – ¿Perdiendo facultades? Ni en mi años serías capaz de…

– ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó la semana pasada?

– Calla, calla – le pidió apresuradamente él. – No hables tan alto, que tengo una reputación que mant… ¡¿Qué haces?!

– Habíamos quedado hoy¿recuerdas?

– ¿Quedado¿Seguro?

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Para ir a dónde?

– No me digas que no te acuerdas.

– Pues no, no me acuerdo – respondió Alessandro. – Además¿es preciso que me lleves a rastras por todo el cuartel?

– Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro – sentenció Vivienne.

– Sí, claro – bufó.

Pero, curiosamente, Alessandro Dellaqua no se resistió a la maniobra de su vieja amiga y compañera (¿o quizás eran algo más?) que le llevó arrastró a través de todo el cuartel de la Quinta División, directa hacia la salida.

Aunque algo cambió en su expresión en cuanto vio el exterior. No le importaba que le vieran así en el cuartel, pero… ¿en la calle¡Nunca¡Ni en broma! Allí, al menos, aún le quedaba algo de nombre que mantener limpio.

Con unos cómicos aspavientos, el joven aspirante a oficial consiguió liberarse de la presa que Vivienne mantenía con su fuerza sobrehumana y se puso en pie de un salto, sonriendo simpáticamente a su amiga mientras se sacudía el uniforme durante una gran cantidad de tiempo provocando que la nube de polvo fuera tan grande que casi ni pudiera ver a la persona que tenía delante.

– ¿A quién le tocaba limpiar hoy? – preguntó quejicoso.

– Al mismo que ayer…

– Muy explicativa – suspiró.

– ¿No te dije que así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro?

– Y muy graciosa también – protestó. – En fin, vamos allá.

Salieron al exterior del cuartel, donde lucía uno de esos grises día en los que, de vez en cuando, aparece un pequeño claro de luz entre la gran capa nebulosa que obliga a todo el mundo a entrecerrar los ojos concediéndole aspecto de orientales. Es cierto que ahora cabría preguntarse sobre el motivo de que los orientales tengan los ojos normalmente entornados, pero… ¿serviría de algo?

– ¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos? – le preguntó Vivienne, que le seguía unos pasos por detrás.

– A la Sala de Juegos.

– No.

– A… ¡A ver una ejecución al Dúo Terminal!

– No.

– ¿Al cine?

– No.

– ¿A una de esas aburridas reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis?

– No – volvió a responder ella. – Y no son aburridas, pero tus pocas neuronas te impiden comprender de los temas tan importantes que tratamos.

– Sí, claro… El color de los Soul Candy, por ejemplo. Cuestiones de estado…

– Si no lo sabes¿por qué vas delante? – preguntó Vivienne procurando no contestar al comentario displicente de su amigo.

– Porque tú vas detrás – explicó Alessandro con total naturalidad mientras cedía el paso a su compañera.

Aceptando la invitación, ella tomó el liderazgo de aquel pequeño y guió a su amigo hasta la zona más céntrica del Sereitei, concretamente, hasta el lugar donde se alzaba la Gran Biblioteca Central de la Sociedad de Almas: su destino.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó tras un profundo bostezo que simbolizaba la gran excitación que le invadía al contemplar aquel edificio. – ¿Recoger un libro?

– Estudiar.

– ¿Estudiar?

– Estudiar.

– Pero… ¡¿Qué¿Estudiar?

– Habíamos quedado en ello…

– ¡¿Qué¡¿Quién¡¿Cómo¡¿Cuándo¡¿Dónde¡¿Por qué?!

– Sí, tú – replicó Vivienne.

– No me lo creo – murmuró Alessandro escéptico.

– No lo hagas.

– ¿Cuántas copas llevaba?

– Unas veinte… – respondió ella sin pensar. – ¡Mierda! – añadió al darse cuenta.

Un avergonzado tono colorado tomó posesión de las mejillas de Vivienne cual escalador que acaba de alcanzar la cumbre del Everest. En verdad, el rostro de la muchacha parecía uno de esos mapas térmicos en los que se entremezclan varios matices rojizos indicando la temperatura en cada uno de los puntos que representa.

– ¡Lo sabía! – repetía una y otra vez el ítalo señalando a su amiga con el dedo.

– ¡Pero yo…!

– Nada, nada… ¡Me vuelvo a la habitación!

Vivienne debió pensar que aquel momento era el apropiado para un sutil cambio de estrategia así que encogió de hombros, redujo su tono de voz a un infantil hilillo de voz y trató de ser lo más "suave" que podía.

– Venga…

– No – se resistía Alessandro.

– Porfa…

– No.

– Jolines…

– ¡Que no!

– Porfa porfa porfa – dijo muy rápido, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

– ¿Te has vuelto idiota de repente? – se dio la vuelta el chaval. – ¿Te traigo el biberón¿O prefieres el chupete?

– Muy gracioso – resopló ella, dándose por vencida.

– Y eso que no me has cogido inspirado.

– Nada, vete a "inspirarte" – resolvió Vivienne. – Déjame sola… abandonada… indefensa… – lloriqueaba. – ¡¿A dónde cojones te crees que vas?!

– Oops.

– Sí, "oops".

– ¿No habías dicho que me fuera? Pues me voy.

– ¡¿Pero tú eres tonto?!

– ¡Oye, respeta¡Que yo no te he fal…! – Alessandro se detuvo. – ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión de profundo pánico. – ¡¿Por qué desenfundas¡¿Qué vas a hacer¡Deja la espada en la funda¡Deja la…¡Vivienne!

_Las Autoridades Morales del Sereitei han estimado que los contenidos que seguían a esta escena podrían herir la sensibilidad de los lectores debido a la excesiva carga de sexo y violencia que contienen. Por ello, se ha procedido a su supresión y a su sustitución por la emisión de un filme de menor contenido adulto conocido como _Holocausto Caníbal_. Gracias a todos por su comprensión, esperamos seguir censurándolos en próximas ocasiones._

_Atte._

_Asociación de Censores Unidos de la Sociedad de Almas (ACUSA)_

_Censurando tus barbaridades desde… hace mucho._

– Eres muy bestia¿lo sabes? – comentó la vocecilla anónima que habíamos conocido al principio de este relato. – ¿Esta es tu gran idea?

– ¿Yo¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿No se suponía que de lo que se trataba era de que escribieras un relato cómico?

– ¿Y no se supone que tú no eres nada más que un lápiz?


End file.
